An Old Robloxian Tale
"It's never a good sign to see the color red..." I remember walking down in my neighborhood listening to songs on my phone while going to a friend's place, I came across a computer with a motherboard torn out and the cords exposed. It was about to rain so I grabbed it and brought it back to my place. The damage wasn't the worst I've seen, but it could be repairable...but I'll need some old computer parts first. I opened the garage door and placed the computer on the old rusty table my brother, Shawn, uses to repair old items; ironically he does a pretty good job fixing those items. I walked towards his bedroom door and turn the knob to see him sleeping on his couch in his room, TV on with the TV remote laying on his lap. He quickly awoke from his long nap and assisted on helping fix the computer. He got up and headed to the garage, turned on the light, and proceeded to put old computer parts in order to fix the computer. Luckily we managed to fix it - but unfortunately - there's nothing really interesting on the computer besides old photos and two-hour-long videos that featured footage of the online game ROBLOX. I still play the game at the time and the game that was recorded didn't seem familiar to me, I was interested into what game he's currently playing. It's probably some underrated game from the past, ''I thought to myself while finishing up the video. The footage came to a stop with a loud thunderous voice asking a question to me--its voice deep and raspy, I couldn't make out the words it's saying. I can only make out a few words in its jibberish language, "you", "world", "could", and "why". I freaked out for a moment and realized that there's probably a deeper meaning in these videos. I made up my mind and closed out of the videos and noticed that ROBLOX was installed onto the computer, I decided to play ROBLOX to clear my mind and try to forget about it. I booted up ROBLOX to see that I'm already logged onto an account (I'd assume a previous account from the owner of this computer). The user only played 1 game, and that game is "Graveyard Demons". I became worried about what the game contains and what it holds. I opened up the game and saw some users who surrounded a grave entitled "Mercy" I approached the users and they stayed in position for a while. One of the users approached me and said: "Hugo mini u Canidae". I was confused and one of them had a cross in their hands. I was very confused. I was done for that night and settled into my bed, I feel asleep easily throughout that night. But, I had trouble getting to sleep, I can't stop waking up--and I hear noises--load noises at night. One night, I got up from my bed for water and while I was filling up my cup of water, I looked at the reflection and I see those users from the other side. Once I turned around, I saw the face of a Robloxian. It was covered in blood and tentacles were forming from its stomach reaching out for me. ''"Don't trust the color red, it's never usually a good sign..." ---- Made by LeafieNewBoi Category:Shock Endings